Crossing Enemy Lines
by roseandsam
Summary: SETTING: Animal Shelter PEOPLE: Ten (David Tennant) , Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) , Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles), & Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki J). TIME: Time of Ten/ Time of Sam's demon blood addiction. The Master has just died, Martha does not exist, and Rose has stayed with the doctor. SHIPS: Rose/ Sam
1. Chapter 1

{Possible title} _CROSSING ENEMY LINES _(ROSE/ SAM AU)

SETTING: Animal Shelter

PEOPLE: Ten (David Tennant) , Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) , Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles), & Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki J).

TIME: Time of Ten/ Time of Sam's demon blood addiction

-The Master has just died

- Martha does not exist

- Rose has stayed with the doctor

SHIPS: Rose/ Sam,

STORY:

"Doctor, why exactly are we here again?" Rose wondered aloud. She wasn't complaining, per se, but she was curious. What did the magnificent Doctor do at human Animal Shelters? The Doctor shook his head, waggling his sonic screwdriver around like a wand.

"Eh eh eh, no complaining Rose. We've got to recharge the Tardis, and the rift in London is completely destroyed! Until we can figure out why that is, we just have to wait until the Tardis is recharged, and then off we go!" The Doctor grinned. Rose nodded.

"Alright then, but what are we gonna do while we're here, then?" Rose grinned, looking around excitedly. The fake uniform the Doctor had given her was slightly too tight and itchy in some places, but it would have to do. The Doctor led her to a Central Office, where an elderly man seemed to be filling out some paperwork.

"Aye, mate! We are the new volunteers you hired! We were wondering where we might go to find the dogs? Specifically the big brown ones?" The Doctor inquired, leaning excitedly towards the glass partition.

"Ugh, damn Haley for never telling me when new people sign up." The old man grunted, shoving his chair backwards and straightening his shirt. "This way, then."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor cheered, allowing the elderly man to walk in front of him. As they strode down an all-too-white fluorescent hallway, Rose looked up at the Doctor.

"Why big brown dogs? Is there some sort of alien conundrum happening in this very shelter?" Rose begged, her eyes widening in anticipation of a new mystery to uncover. The hunger for danger, mystery, and adrenalin rushes flashed in her eyes. The Doctor laughed, leaning backwards with his high pitched chortle.

"Not in the slightest! I just happen to fancy big brown dogs! They've got the cutest lil' snouts, haven't they?" The Doctor exclaimed as they entered a large room filled with lots and lots of cages. The Doctor stopped in front of one of the cages, bending down to make cooing sounds to the dog. Rose couldn't help but feel a little disheartened at the Doctor. Ever since the Master had committed suicide, the Doctor had been a little… less than fun. He had practically avoided any alien entities for weeks now, and Rose couldn't help but be a little bored. Still, she didn't want to bring it up, as they had argued about this for weeks. Rose looked outside the door and noticed a sign labeled, "KITTENS; 0-3 MOS." She couldn't help but get excited.

"Doctor, I'm going to go check out the room across the hall," she stated, looking meaningfully at the Doctor. He didn't seem to notice, inhabited by the adorable small animal. Rose had always been more of a cat person. She didn't dislike dogs, she just happened to favor cats. They were more lovable, more…. _Sassy_. Rose opened the door to the Kittens room and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was the single most flawless man she had ever seen in her entire existence. From planet to planet, universe to universe, no one ever compared to him. He was clearly tall, even though he was kneeling beside one of the cages. His hair was brown, falling in front of his face in loose waves. It was just about to his chin, and it looked to be incredibly soft. His eyes were the exact color of melting chocolate, soft and warm and positively perfect. Rose took in a sharp breath, just analyzing the perfect planes of his face. He was extremely in shape, almost like he ate every broccoli he had ever seen.

"Hey there," The man grinned He stood up and offered her his hand to shake. Rose stood there, trying to overcome the pathetic shock that had paralyzed her body.

"It's okay to shake my hand, you know. I don't bite," he clarified. Although his words were clearly meant to pacify the moment, his grin was almost shark like. She couldn't help but admit it was an absolutely flawless grin, though. She shook her head as if to clear it of her tangled thoughts. She stepped forward and shook his hand, putting on what she hoped to be a winning smile. As she gripped his warm hand, a flurry of butterflies flitted about her stomach. What was wrong with her? She tried in vain to straighten out her thoughts.

"So, uh, looking for a lil' cat?" Rose prodded, hoping her cheeks weren't too red. The man nodded, turning to point at a small brown kitten.

"Yeah, I've kind of grown attached to that one." He said, pointing towards a small brown cat that was lazily stretching against the walls of the cage.

"Ah, she's adorable, ain't she?" Rose grinned, reaching her finger through to pet the small brown creature. It grew frightened at the invasion, moving backwards with large, widened eyes.

"You mean he? This is a boy," the man exclaimed. This time Rose felt her cheeks heat up. She was making it much too obvious that she didn't actually work here.

"I…um…oops! It's my first day," Rose flushed, looking away from the cage.

"They didn't introduce you to any of the animals? They just sent you to work?" The man questioned intently. His voice was slightly too sharp to be curious. Rose felt panic begin to bubble up in her system. _Damn_, she thought. _This stranger was asking all of the right questions._

"Erm, no. There were a lot of new employees, and they figured they would just let us introduce ourselves to the animals. You know, get acquainted with the facility and all that. They say that people learn best with experience," Rose babbled. Her voice sounded false, even to her own ears.

"You're lying," the man stated with a playful grin. Rose's eyes widened with fear.

"No I'm not," she protested immediately. She realized after she said it that she had responded all too quickly. He leaned forward, causing her to back up against one of the cages. He moved forward still, his eyes blackening.

"You're not here to work. You're here for an entirely different purpose." He declared. He leaned forward even more, enough that his breath washed over her face.

"Undercover detective? Hunter?" He badgered, narrowing his eyes slightly. _Hunter? _Rose wondered internally. She decided she was fed up with trying to act innocent. This man was acting pushy and he had absolutely no right to be.

"First of all, who asked you? It is absolutely none of your business what I'm here for! For all you know I could be a trained assassin waiting to cut your limbs off." She sneered. His smile only grew in response.

"I could have fun with a trained assassin. Think of all the games we could play," He announced. The door opened and a good looking shorter man walked in, with a slightly constipated expression.

"Sammy we've got some kind of a situation. I don't exactly-" the man began, stopping when he caught sight of Rose's and the man's predicament. He groaned loudly.

"Dear God, Sammy! We've been here for all of five minutes and you're already hitting on the nearest chick!? You're turning into P. Diddy," he moaned. He moved to yank "Sammy" away from Rose. Judging from the size of the man, Rose guessed that if "Sammy" hadn't wanted him to be able to move him, he wouldn't be able to. Sammy was practically a wall of muscle. The other man must have been someone Sammy cared for.

"Sorry 'bout that," the other man apologized, his voice hinting at Southern origins. Rose nodded, not willing to admit she was very greatly fazed by their interaction. The man exited the room, probably assuming Sammy was following him. Sammy lingered by the door, his great hulking stature making the door look drastically small.

"So it's Sammy, huh?" Rose teased, a playful smile tilting her lips upwards. Sammy grimaced slightly.

"Sam. But I'm more interested in what your name might be," Sam declared, leaning forwards meaningfully. Rose rolled her eyes, deciding she could tell him her name. She would never see him again, right?

"It's Rose," she admitted. He pulled a pad of paper out of his pocket, scribbling something down on the little notepad.

"Here. Call me anytime, _Rose,_" Sam said, putting dark implications into his tone. Rose sighed, taking the paper only for his amusement. She would never need to call him. After all, he was a complete stranger. With that, he left, leaving Rose with only the paper.

_Rose, _

_I'm willing to ignore the fact that you're a trained assassin. Or maybe we could have some fun with it. Call me. (123) 456-7890. _

Rose rolled her eyes, stuffing the paper into her pocket. Although she would never admit it, the note sent more butterflies roiling around in her stomach, making her feel uncomfortably hot. It was at that moment that the Doctor decided to barge in, holding some kind of three pronged flashing detector.

"I'm so close!" The Doctor cried, pushing past Rose to get to the cage she had just been looking into. Surprisingly, the cage door was open, and there was nothing left inside.

"It's right here! But there's nothing here! How could this be possible!?" the Doctor screeched, pulling at his hair angrily.

"What-ee-it's-GAH! I'm just seconds late! I can't come back because there'll be a paradox and GAH!" The Doctor roared. His sentences were completely incoherent, and frankly, Rose got excited. She hadn't seen the Doctor like this since… well, since they had a case to work on.

"What? What is it!?" Rose declared excitedly. The Doctor only seemed to register her presence just then, turning to grip Rose tightly by the shoulders.

"Maybe you've seen it! What was in that cage!? Or better, where is it now?" The Doctor hissed. Rose looked back and forth from the Doctor to the cage, putting the puzzle pieces together in her head. The man must have taken the kitten when he had backed her up against the cage door! Rose turned and yanked the door open, turning to explain to the Doctor what had happened.

"This man- he must have taken it! We can still catch him if we hurry!" Rose explained.

"Then what are we still doing here? Let's go!" The Doctor yelled. The two of them took off, sprinting as fast as they could to get to the parking lot. Despite their combined efforts, the only thing left in the lot was Animal Control vans.

"Damn!" the Doctor swore, looking about with a wild looking expression.

"It's not like we can trace their whereabouts with my screwdriver," he sighed, looking sadly down at his beloved sonic device. It must have been below freezing today. The Doctor never seemed to be affected by the weather, only dressing accordingly as to blend in to his surroundings. Rose shivered at the dropping temperature, shoving her hands into her pockets. It was then that her hand encountered the small slip of paper.

"Oh, he gave me his number!" Rose cried.

"He gave you his number!?" The Doctor repeated, looking over at her with an odd expression. Rose nodded quickly, so fast she looked almost like a bobble head.

"Yes, well no, but it doesn't matter! We can call him and pretend like I want to meet him so we can get the kitten back!" Rose declared, grinning at her cunning plan. She liked calling the shots for once. The Doctor threw his hands up in the air excitedly.

"Well, do it then! Call him!" The Doctor cheered. Rose nodded, pulling her cell out of her pocket. It was only then that she realized something with a sinking feeling. She would have to do what she never thought she would do. She was actually going to call the one person who made her feel unbalanced and erratic. She tried to calm her thoughts, dialing the number as quickly as possible.

_I can do this, I can do this, _Rose repeated to herself, almost like a motivational mantra. Her finger hovered over the SEND button. _Who am I kidding? No I can't. He's going to think I'm some kind of freak for calling so soon after he's left. _She looked up at the Doctor, but he was pacing, going through the motions of his thought processes. She looked down at the phone, willing herself not to be a coward. _C'mon Rose! You've faced down the Slitheen! This is just some bloke! _She hastily hit the green SEND button. This was it, she decided. There was no turning back now. She was crossing enemy lines, and a part of her, albeit small, really enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Slipping Away

SLIPPING AWAY (ROSE/ SAM AU)

SETTING: Animal Shelter

PEOPLE: Ten (David Tennant) , Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) , Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles), & Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki).

TIME: Time of Ten/ Time of Sam's demon blood addiction

-The Master has just died

- Martha does not exist

- Rose has stayed with the doctor

STORY:

"Sam's phone," Sam answered. Rose took a breath, trying to refocus herself.

"Hello?" Sam called. _Impatient bastard, _Rose silently cussed to herself. She looked up at the Doctor. He was staring at her expectantly. She walked away from him casually, knowing she would need to ease off some of the pressure.

"Hi, it's Rose," Rose stated.

"Rose from the gas station? Er wait, that was Martha…" Sam muttered. Rose sighed, recognizing a joke when she saw one.

"Shut up, Sam," she groaned.

"Hey, you're the one who called me," he stated petulantly. Rose sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration. This phone call was not going as smoothly as she would have liked.

"Yeah, um, about that. You kind of have something of mine, and I was wondering if we can meet up? I really need it back," Rose stated, biting at her fingernails. She stared down at her hand curiously. When had she picked up that habit? She'd never done it before. On the other line, Rose heard Sam whisper something. His voice was muffled, though, as if his hand was covering the receiver.

"Hmmm…. Maybe. It depends on how badly you want it," Sam stated. Rose felt her heart run faster in her chest. It was getting almost impossible not to let this man get to her. It was as if every word he said tugged on one of her heart strings.

"Tell him you really need it!" The Doctor said, obviously not realizing the inappropriate implications that Sam was making. Rose sighed, pivoting again on her heel and beginning to walk away from the Doctor.

"I need it really badly. It's extremely important," Rose stammered, her face flushing almost immediately. She could practically hear Sam's mischievous grin on the other end of the phone.

"Great. I'll meet you at the Red Rock Motel in 30 minutes?" Sam offered.

"Not a chance!" Rose scoffed. "You must think I'm stupid! I'll meet you at…" she said, gesturing for the Doctor to fill in the blank. He thought for a moment, tapping against the side of his skull as if trying to receive information.

"At?" Sam prodded.

"The park on Jacman Avenue, right by the pet store," the Doctor declared, as if reciting the information.

"The park on Jacman Ave, right by the pet store," Rose repeated.

"Alright. I'm liking this whole assassin thing. Pushy girls are exactly my type," Sam said, his voice alluring. Rose squeezed her eyes shut, hearing her pulse beat loudly in her ears.

"I'm never going to live that down, now am I?" Rose moaned.

"Not if I can help it. See you in 30 minutes, killer," Sam declared before ending the call. Rose snapped the phone shut harder than usual, shoving it into her pocket with more force than necessary. Everything about this stranger set her on edge.

"Live what down?" The Doctor inquired, walking off in a direction. Rose immediately followed, knowing if she had learned anything from her travels with the Doctor, it was that you walk first, ask questions later.

"Ah, nothing." Rose muttered, wishing he would drop the subject.

"Did I miss something?" The Doctor stabbed, his eyes narrowing.

"No! Nothing! Now can you tell me why we are going to all this trouble to chase after a cat?" Rose snapped. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her overly feisty remark. He said nothing aloud, but the way his eyes widened practically stated, _Sassy._

"That kitten was inhabited by one of the last of the Abdosx. They're extremely rare but have the capabilities to slowly feed on the energy of the planet they're on. They feed off of large amounts until the planet they are on slowly dies." The Doctor explained, stepping into the Tardis.

"You mean…" Rose gasped.

"I wouldn't doubt that Earth's been suffering already," the Doctor declared grimly. The two of them stepped into a taxicab, hailing for the park. Once they arrived there, they were already ten minutes late. Rose hopped out of the cab, her eyes immediately finding Sam's hulking figure in the abandoned park. No one was out due to the fact that it was freezing out, and there were no hills in this park to sled on.

"Why hello," the Doctor stated, clasping his hands together in front of him and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Who's your friend?" the other man asked Rose.

"I could ask you the same question," Rose countered. The man sighed, clearly not in the mood for playing games. Sam only smiled though, his eyes raking thoroughly over Rose as if she were a piece of meat.

"This is my brother, Dean." Sam introduced, gesturing vaguely at the shorter man.

"This is my…. Partner, the Doctor," Rose declared. Sam's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of the Doctor.

"Partner?" He questioned, at the same time Dean asked,

"Doctor who?"

"He's my business partner, and he's just the Doctor. He hasn't got a last name," Rose declared sharply. Sam raised his eyebrows, but thankfully didn't make a remark to that.

"So, the kitten," the Doctor inserted, looking from Dean to Sam and back again.

"Alright, then. It's just in the back of our truck," Sam offered, gesturing towards a gorgeous '67 Chevy Impala. Rose walked toward it eagerly, suddenly wondering why the Doctor was walking so slowly. She reached out to open the hood, but Dean shook his head.

"Not a chance, blondie. The only one that touches my baby is me," Dean emphasized, gesturing toward his Impala with a look of great reverence. Rose lifted her hands in surrender, showing that she wasn't touching his precious car.

"Alright, alright," Rose said warily. He opened the trunk of the car, and she looked inside.

"I don't see the kitten," Rose observed.

"Sam?" Dean called. But before Rose could register, something was pressed over her mouth, and everything seemed to get extremely heavy. There felt like a weight was pressing on her chest, and her eyes were just too heavy to keep open. The world seemed to slip away, leaving her only with the last thought her weary mind could conjure- _Sam._


End file.
